


Electric Blue Hero Cordially Invites You

by Glowstickia



Series: Paranatural Clue AU [1]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, pnat clue au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let the party begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Blue Hero Cordially Invites You

Isaac aka Electric Blue Hero scribbled down notes as he marked out another name on his list. He knew everyone's code name by heart. After all it took him two full days to complete them... He paused, staring at the paper in his hands. Everyone except for Johnny and his friends. They invited themselves and last minute preparations had to be made.

He pulled at his collar, re-adjusting the cape over his shoulders again, before quickly moving to the kitchen. Time was of the essence, especially with 16 party members, including himself, looking for the exact same clues. He was not going to be beat at his own game.

_Two hours earlier…_

Isaac stood in front of his mirror grinning. The bright blue tuxedo sparkled slightly as he turned. Just one more thing… He grabbed the glittering blue and white cape off of his bed and slung it over his shoulders. A craft accident occurred during the costume making process. His and a few of the other costumes were hit by a glitter wave from Rainbow Superstar’s. He should’ve been more careful, but the glitter damage was done, and as much as he could complain about glitter attaching to anything and everything, he sort of liked the shimmer it brought to his costume.

He smirked as he began to imagine the possible compliments he’d receive about how his costume matched his eyes, or that it contrast his hair magnificently. His eyes glanced at the clock beside his bed as he picked up the blue feather on his desk. 5:30pm. Guests should be arriving shortly. One last look-over in the mirror and with a swish of his cape he was bounding down the stairs to the front door. His shoes squeaked against the white tiled floors.

No, no, people would arrive “fashionably late”. It was a party after all...hardly anyone ever arrived to one early. Isaac tapped his chin thoughtfully. He promised his parents he wouldn’t search the house for the clues early… His eyes glanced at the stack of envelopes on the vanity. He never promised he _wouldn’t_ look at the guest cards though.

The piece of vanilla parchment taped to the mirror caught his eye. It was written in green.

_Dear Isaac,_

_We are sorry, but something came up. Remember, sweet heart, don't peek at any of the answers. Rick should be arriving shortly. Happy birthday, we'll do something together as a family next weekend, ok? Love you._

Two signatures were scribbled at the bottom of the page. He sighed, pulling the paper off of the mirror and noticed more green ink on the back.

_P.S. Remember, our bedroom is off limits. Try to keep the house in one piece while we're gone, ok?_

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” Isaac said, folding the paper in half and putting it in his jacket. “It’s not like I have the house to myself or anything. No supervision whatsoever.” He checked around the corner and then stared at the door.

Isaac pulled a random envelope from the stack and held it in front of him. Cobalt Crusader was written in fancy dark blue, almost black, ink. He flipped it and grimaced. A gold wax seal kept the envelope closed. His parents, despite not being around sometimes, really knew him. He groaned, placing the envelope back on the stack, which he was certain was alphabetized. Oh well…

His mind raced. Maybe he had an envelope. He quickly flipped through the stack: Cobalt Crusader, Assistant Chestnut, The Butler, DJ Copper, Electric Blue Hero, Gi-.

He did have one. The grin returned on his face. It wasn’t against the rules to read your own envelope early. Before he could rip it open, the doorbell rang. _The guests._

Quickly stuffing his envelope into his pocket next to the letter, he raced to the door. Brushing himself off and adjusting himself, he opened the door and made a sweeping gesture to the rest of the house. His cape flying with his arm. “Hello and welcome to-”

"I didn't realize we had to dress up like nerds," Ed laughed. Mr. Spender strolled in, followed by Max and Isabel.

"Says the only one who came in costume," Max snorted, looking behind him.

Isaac frowned, his eyes soaking in Ed’s costume. A classy, emerald green suit with matching shoes, and top hat… Isaac’s lips thinned. How did Ed come so prepared? How did he already know his CLUE name?

Ed’s smile widened as he adjusted his monocle over his...glasses? “Jealous that I make suits look so good?”

Isaac huffed. “Well, at least you don’t have to get ready like the other two have to.”

Isabel and Max looked at each other. “What do you mean by other two?”

“Mr. Spender needs to dress up.” Max said, thumbing to their teacher behind him.

Spender pushed his sunglasses with his index finger. “But I am dressed up.”

“A suitsie isn’t dressy its…” Max shuddered for emphasis.

Spender slumped. “I know.”

Isaac rubbed his forehead, walking over to the pile of envelopes. It was going to be a long night. He pulled out four envelopes. “Since you all are here, I can give these to you.” He said passing them out. “Max you are Lad Black. Your details are in the envelope and your costume is in the room down the hall on your left.” He handed Isabel hers, “You are Vermilion Lass. Your costume is down the hall and on your right.”

Isaac held the remaining two envelopes as Max and Isabel left to go change. They muttered something to each other Isaac did not catch. He rolled his eyes and handed Spender the one labeled The Butler. “Here. Details about the rules my parents wants you to follow are in there along with half your payment. I think.” He shrugged.

Ed whined. “Aw why does he get to be paid to be here?”

Spender flipped over the envelope a few times, as if trying to figure out how to open it. “I’m the chaperon. That’s why.”

Isaac shoved Ed’s envelope into his hands. “And you are Mr. Green.”

“So, I’m a crayon.” Ed pulled out his paintbrush, spun it around in his fingers before drawing a mustache under his nose. “There, now I’m _green_ Mr. Monopoly.” Isaac rubbed his face. It was only going to be for a few hours, then everybody would go home. He could do this. “What’s the matter Isaac?” Ed asked, inching his face closer to Isaac’s, “Been sent to jail again? Didn’t get to pass go?”

“Just read your envelope.”

“It says I’m Mr. Green.”

Isaac felt more exhausted than the night he stayed up late to finish one of the costumes. “Open it Ed.”

Ed pointed his paintbrush at him. “That’s Mr. Green to you.”

 

_Knock Knock Knock…_

And one by one, in groups or alone, everyone arrived. Isaac handed them their envelopes, containing the details about their characters and sent them to the changing room. Once the final guest had finished getting into their costume, Isaac stood on the third step to survey the crowd. It was time.

“All right, did everyone receive their envelopes and open them?” A mixed volume of responses gave him the green light. “Yes? Good.” He grinned, turned to Spender, and pointed at him. “Mr. Spender? Drop dead and make my dreams come true.”

The guests stared at each other confused, until Spender dramatically fell to the ground with a thud. The cry of pain was most likely not faked, but Isaac didn’t care either way. A crowd grew around their teacher.

Spender waved them off. “I’m...dead.” He grimaced, and attempted to continue his dramatic act until Isabel, Vermilion Lass, pushed a few people to the side.

“Give the dead man some air.” She turned to Isaac. “Was he really supposed to die?”

Isaac, Electric Blue Hero shrugged. “He mentioned it to me and Ed while you were changing before I could stop him.” He cleared his throat. “Looks like this is the scene of a-” His arm pushed his cape behind him. “ _MURDER._ ” The sound of thunder clashed as rain began pouring outside. It was perfectly timed.

Max, Lad Black, rolled his eyes. “Let me guess. Everyone in this room is a suspect.”

Jeff, Ginger Gentleman, fumbled with his DS. “Everyone!? Is no one safe?”

Cody, Cobalt Crusader, patted his friend’s shoulder. “I’m sorry friend, but it seems to be that way.” He turned to Dimitri, who was standing beside him. “What do you think...uh-”

“DJ Copper.” Dimitri said, adjusting the headphones around his neck.

Johnny, Flaming Scourge, stepped between them. “You wanna know what I think?” He pointed to Electric Blue. “I think it was what’s-his-face.”

Isaac deflated a little. “It’s Electric Blue Hero.”

“Yeah, well I vote this guy did the murder.”

Lad Black and Violet, Just Violet, raised their hands. “Seconded.”

Wind vigorously shook Electric Blue’s cape. Small sparks dangerously danced across his knuckles. “THIS ISN’T SURVIVOR. YOU CAN’T VOTE ME OFF THE ISLAND.”

Mr. Green jumped up and down. “Oh oh! I call dibs on Electric Blue’s hamster.”

"I LITERALLY JUST SAID YOU CAN'T VOTE ME OFF THE ISLAND, GREEN." Electric Blue breathed deeply. “Okay, look, why don’t we just look around the house for clues. Remember what the rules say in your envelopes and if you want to declare someone as the murderer, gather everyone before doing so that way you have witnesses.”

Flaming Scourge stepped forward. “Well then I declare that you, Electric Blue whatever is the murderer. Now gimme cake.”

Electric Blue rubbed his eyes. He felt like he suddenly lost a few years off of his lifespan. “On what grounds? What evidence?”

Without missing a beat, he pointed to the “corpse” of the late Butler. “You just told him to die. Duh.”

"He didn't _have_ to listen!"

"You did say once that you planned to dance on his grave..."

"Who's side are you on, Black!?"

Lad Black grinned. “The one that annoys you the most.”

Electric Blue held up his hands as the others began to chatter. “All right dismissed.” He stormed off towards the Ballroom first. He wasn’t sure if the others were even trying to look for clues. Then, after finding a hint about it _unfortunately_ not pointing to Flaming Scourge, Electric Blue found himself in the kitchen. He pulled the toaster, on the glistening gneiss countertops, forward. A grin formed on his face. Three clues down...however many to go. He scribbled a few notes down on the paper the envelope provided him as he heard a noise to his left. Turning, he saw no one. His eyebrows furrowed as his eyes darted around the room, until the lights turned off.

Electric Blue turned towards the light switch, quickly making strides to it when he felt his cape pull against him. Within a couple seconds he fell backwards, onto the floor. He winced, rubbing his neck and butt. The lights overhead turned on, blinding him.

“AH!”

A shadow loomed over him, grinning. It was Mr. Green. "Good news: you can't be pinned for murder, Electric Blue Hero. Because you're dead now."

Electric Blue stared up at him. Confusion twisted his face. “What?”

“The game has changed since you last checked your clues Hero. Go to the séance. Madame Midnight is expecting you.” Mr. Green picked up the blue feather beside Isaac and left without another word.

Isaac sat up, still rubbing his neck. “What just...happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> So uh...the CLUE "au" has a blog now because I have a side blog problem.  
> http://whokilledmisterspender.tumblr.com/  
> For extra info about the au, rad fanart, fics, and also possibly a playlist check it out ;D  
> Fair warning: It is still very empty.


End file.
